HoggyNytt
by Prongs II
Summary: Läs Hogwarts skoltidning HoggyNytt! HoggyNytt bjuder på intevjuer, skvaller, sagor, tips och mycket, mycket annat!
1. Chapter 1

Jag, som journalist för HoggyNytt, har intervjuat en del personer jag stöter på under min vandring från Stora Salen till grönsakslandet:

Först möter jag professor Snape:

- Hallå professor Snape! Vad har du för dig?

- Miss Stevens, jag har viktigare saker för mig…

- Vad trevligt, det låter ju kollosalt intressant! Hur trevligt vore det inte om du kunde berätta lite för våra läsare om din tid som elev på Hogwarts?

- Nej!

- Men våra läsare tycker nog…

- Miss Stevens, vill du att jag ska mata dig med gift?

- Hm, helst inte, professor Snape… Vi ses. Snabbt skyndar jag därifrån.

Sedan stöter jag på Hermione Granger:

- Hejsan Hermione, har du lust att ställa upp på lite frågor för HoggyNytt?

- Hej, visst kan jag det.

Tack så mycket. Nå, vad tycker du är bäst med Hogwarts?

- Åh, det finns så mycket… Alla lektioner, man får ju lära sig så mycket, all magi, den är ju väldigt stark här, alla böcker…

Jag kan inte påstå att jag lyssnade särskilt noga.

- …tycker du inte det?

- Jovisst, du har verkligen rätt. Men hur är det att vara bäst i alla ämnen, känner du dig pressad?

- Nej, jag kan inte påstå att jag gör det. Jag menar, jag är ju här för att lära mig så mycket som möjligt, och det visar ju bara att jag faktiskt lär mig massor om betygen är bra… Sen är det ju förstås väldigt kul att vara bäst, tihi.

- Ehm… Ja, tack så mycket för pratstunden, Hermione.

Men titta! Colin… Hey, Colin, Colin Creevey, vänta!

- Hej Colin, vart är du på väg?

- Hejsan, jag ska ha lektion i förvandlingskont nu.

- Jaha, tycker du att det är kul?

- Jodå, fast ganska svårt…

- Kan vara så. Men du, vad tycker du om ämnena här på Hogwarts, helt allmänt?

- Jo, det är jättebra tycker jag. Fast trolldryckskont är ganska inte så kul… Ja, med… Du fattar va?

- Hrm, jo det gör jag. Men läxorna då, är det lagom med läxor?

- Jaa, det tror jag. Ibland är det lite för mycket, men det brukar vara ganska lagom… Men du, jag måste gå, annars kommer jag för sent…

- Okej, tack för allt. Lycka till Colin!

Ut genom Entréporten, letar efter ett nytt offer… Ah, Neville Longbottom kanske har lust att ställa upp?

- Hallå Neville, vad gör du för något?

- Åh, hej Grace… Har du sett Trevor?

- Din padda menar du? Nej, honom har jag inte sett… Men skulle du kunna ställa upp på en kort intervju för HoggyNytt?

- Jag tror inte jag kan det, jag börjar trollkonsthistorian om sju minuter, och jag måste hämta böckerna…

- Okej, tack ändå Neville, hoppas Trevor kommer fram!

Väldigt vad alla ska ha lektioner hela tiden då. Det verkar nästan som om jag är på en skola. Haha.

Men, där står Hagrid och… Vad håller han på med? Jag går, något tveksamt, fram till Rubeus Hagrid, skogvaktare och lärare i Skötsel och vård av magiska djur, som för tillfället ligger halvt dubbelvikt i pumpalandet och gräver.

- Um, hallå Hagrid, vad gör du för något?

- Hallå Grace, ju du vet, jag har just planterat en fyrbentad Fribulus, säger han glatt och ställer sig upp.

- Åhå, svarar jag utan att fatta någonting. Vad är det för nåt?

- Jadu, det e en väldigt spännande krabat som ser ut lite som ett paraply te formen, men dom har päls, eller fjädrar. Dom e allt sällsynta dom!

- Va.. Men, pratade vi inte om en växt? Jag har svårt att hänga med, och Hagrid frustar åt mitt förvirrade ansiktsutryck.

- Nää, se du, de e de som e så intressant me dom, dom planteras å föds i jorden, men sen så gräver dom opp sig å e djur. Dom e riktigt fascinerande! Hans mullrande röst är vänlig och stolt, men jag kan inte låta bli att få lätt ont i huvudet.

- Jaha.. Så, vad gör de för något? Hagrid ser riktigt förtjust ut över mitt intresse, och bjuder in mig på fika, för att berätta mer om de fascinerande varelserna.

Nästa nummer, en fullspäckad artikel om Fyrbenta Fribulus!

* * *

Ja, har man tråkigt så kan man ju alltid ta och skriva ett stycke inför nästa nummer av Hogwarts skoltidning HoggyNytt! Vad tycker ni? Klicka på den lilla go-knappen below och berätta! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Som utlovat, en intervju med Hagrid om den intressanta Fyrbenta Fribulusen!

Inne i Hagrids lilla stuga är det som vanligt hemtrevligt, med skinkor och bröd hängandes uppe vid taket och lapptäcket på den enorma sängen. Hagrid sätter på te och tar fram kakor. När han serverat och satt sig ner frågar jag vad han kan om den Fyrbenta Fribulusen.

- Jo, enlit forskarna så har den sitt ursprung i det gamla Persien. Fribulusen är en slags korsning mellan en fågel å en katt. Den kan ha antingen fjädrar eller päls, oftast beror det på arvsanlagen. Man planterar den asså i jorden i mitten av september å sen får den växa te sig under jorden till mitten av maj ungefär.

- Okej… Du sa att de var sällsynta?

- Ja de må du tro att dom e! Förr, runt 13oo-talet eller nåt sånt, så var de en massa trollkarlar som ville ha en Fyrbentad Fribulus. De jagade den över två kontinenter, så dom gjorde. Fribulusen springer ganska snabbt, å den kan även simma, så många simmade över te Antarktis å dog. Dom e inte gjorde för sånt kallt klimat. De finns två olika sorter serru, den europeiska Fribulusen å den asiatiska. Den asiatiska klarar av lite mer regnskogsklimat, men de e förstås en europeisk ja har här ute. Han nickar vist och jag tar en klunk te.

- Vad kan den göra?

- Å, dels så kan man använda svansen när de dött te hostmedicin, å dess gift sägs ha helande krafter. Skrock om du frågar mig, men om nån blir biten av den ja har därute när den kommer så kanske vi kan ta reda på sanningen! De fina med dom e att vargar å rävar e rädda för dom. Kommer en varg i närheten av en Fribulus så blir den matt å hängig, å då kan den inte ta nåra byten. De var därför de va så stor efterfrågan på dom förr.

Tiden för min håltimme börjar sakta rinna ut, så jag ställer en sista fråga

- Tänker du ha någon lektion med den i maj, när den… vuxit upp ur jorden, så att säga?

- Njaa, jag tänker nog ha lektioner med den för treorna, men inte redan i maj, då e den för liten. Kanske i juni, men de e nog snarare så att de blir i höst nästa år, så får den chans å växa te sig lite under sommarn.

Jag tackar Hagrid och går.

Veckans fråga:

Vill ni ha lektioner om och med en Fyrbentad Fribulus? Rösta utanför redaktionen!

* * *

Rösta gärna om lektionsfrågan ;) (Komentera :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Ännu ett nummer av HoggyNytt, och det börjar bli dags för annonser. Som ni vet utkommer alltid ett annonsnummer per termin, och vi har nu smällt ihop dikter, försäljningar, anmälningar och efterlysningar i en salig blandning. Varsågoda!

"GILLAR DU ATT UMGÅS MED FOLK? VILL DU HA FLER GODA VÄNNER? GILLAR DU ATT SKRIVA UPPSATSER OCH LÄSA LÄXOR? TYCKER DU OM BIBLOITEKET?

GÅ MED I _PLUGGISARNA PÅ HOGWARTS_! Vi träffas tre gånger i veckan och läser läxor och umgås. 17.OO-18.OO måndagar, onsdagar och torsdagar. Kontakta Sophia Summers (R) om du är intresserad!"

"_När sommarens sista gyllene strålar når dig lyser du upp, du är vackrare än sol, himmel och hav. Med dig vill jag för alltid vara (L)" _

"RAVENCLAWS QUIDDICHLAG SÖKER EN JAGARE OCH EN VAKTARE!

UTTAGNINGAR ÄR KL 16 LÖRDAG 20/9, QUIDDICHPLANEN!"

Upphittat:

• En Slytherinslips, storlek tredjeårselev

• En ofärdig uppsats om Huggtandspelargonian

• Fyra kristallflaskor för trolldrycker (tomma)

• En röd, skrikande hårsnodd

Tillhör något dig? Kontakta Hannah Greengrass, Hufflepuff

"HJÄLP OSS VINNA POKALEN! ORMARNA, LEJONEN OCH ÖRNEN HOTAR! NU ÄR DET _VÅR _TUR! JOINA DEN NYA KLUBBEN _GRÄVLINGEN TAR HEM POÄNGEN_, FÖRSTA MÖTET I BILIOTEKET 20.00 17/9!"

"NYA WEALEY-VAROR!

Vad sägs om..

○ En FÖRSVINNANDE HATT, 11 galleoner?

○ En MELLANSTOR KARTONG SKOLKGODIS, 25 galleoner, 4 siklar?

○ 5 st ÄTBARA MÖRKERMÄRKEN, 10 siklar, 2 knutingar?

Tala med Fred eller George Weasley!"

Gobbstensklubben tar emot nya medlemmar, möten på tisdagar och torsdagar, 16-16.3o!

"_Blanda, blanda, blanda, _

_Till du ramlar omkull_

_Och svimmar på durken."_

EFTERLYSNING!

Har du sett en helvit katt med fluffig päls som svarar på namnet Moonlight?

Moonligtht är snart två år, har blåa ögon och tycker om att gosa och mysa.

Kontakta Emilia Isaacs om du vet något!!

"Kille, 16, Ravenclaw söker tjej 15-17 /PB"

Borttappat:

• _Avancerad trolldrycksframställning _/Sarah L, Slytherin

• En färdigskriven dikt om kristaller och blommor /NK, Ravenclaw

• En padda vid namn Trevor /Neville Longbottom, G

• _Där det finns en stav finns ett svar _/RH, H

• En blå anteckningsbok med fyra nyckelpigor på framsidan och tre på baksidan /Hannah A, Hufflepuff

"_Tre stycken droppar med glädje, _

_Femton demoner av sorg, _

_Fyra som skänker en godhet, _

_Tio pärlor av fingerborg, _

_Blanda väl. Blanda väl. Blanda väl._

_Skapa en Fikonsbror till Evert."_

**Slytherins Elevhemssång! **

We have always been so cruel,

No one care for our emotions,

But when we all rice and sing,

Nobody can unlisten.

We are snakes!

In silver and green,

Shining like a veela,

We do. We do.

So let's rock,

Move your body.

Feel the snake inside you.

Let's rock,

Move your body.

Sing "we are gonna break you done!"

We have always been so good,

At telling lies and spring them.

Now, you'll just wait and see,

What more we all can do!

So let's rock,

Move your body.

Feel the snake inside you.

Let's rock!

Move your body

Sing "We're gonna brek you all!"

Let's rock!

Let's rock!

All night loong!

SKOLTIDNINGEN SÖKER EN FOTOGRAF! ANMÄL DIG HOS GRACE STEVENS SENAST NÄSTA MÅNDAG! ANSTÄLLNINGSINTERVJUER TISDAGEN DÄRPÅ!

* * *

Dikten _"Blanda, blanda, blanda till du ramlar omkull..."_ har min vän Vera skrivit till mig under ett seglarläger. Den verkade passa här :P Tack, Vera! Förlåt om det tog lite lång tid (med tanke på att det inte svårt att vispa ihop något), men nu har ni alltså fått ett annonsnummer! :D Vad tycker ni? Om sången, till exempel? (Det är meningen att det ska vara så dålig engelska ). Reviewa på! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kära läsare, det är nu början av oktober. Det här numret har vi ägnat åt en stor faktaartikel om vampyrer och flera Halloween-tips! Håll till godo!

Många känner till dessa sagors mytiska väsen, trollfolk som mugglare. Men vad är egentligen sant och vad är bara en myt? Vilka fakta har du hört, och vilka kommer som rena överraskningen? På dessa uppslag har vi i redaktionen samlat flera legender, fakta och osanningar om varelserna med vassa tänder och blek hy!

Myt eller fakta?

Vampyrer = fladdermöss

OSANT! Vampyrer är inte det minsta släkt med de flygande hundarna, och kan heller inte förvandla sig till några. De har sitt ursprung från olika platser i världen, men är inte släkt med något djur vi känner till, förutom människan.

Vampyrer dricker blod

SANT! En vampyr är ju inte en vampyr om den inte livnär sig på blod, eller hur? Det behöver dock inte vara människoblod, men de flesta föredrar det.

Vampyrer kan få barn

OSANT! Vampyrer är mer eller mindre levande döda, och så vitt man vet kan inga vampyrer fortplanta sig på det vanliga sättet.

Vampyrer dör i solljus

OSANT! Vampyrer kan mycket väl gå ut i solljus, men de brukar föredra att jaga på natten, och det finns därför inte många uppgifter om vampyrer och hur de reagerar i solen, men de dör inte.

Vampyrer är odödliga

SANT! Vampyrer lever länge, länge. De är så starka och uthålliga att det är först efter ett par tusen års overksamhet som det börjar märkas på dem hur gamla de egentligen är. Det finns inte många sätt att klå en vampyr, men mugglare trodde förr i tiden att en påle genom munnen skulle skydda dem från vampyrerna.

Vampyrer sover på dagen

OSANT! Vampyrer sover inte över huvud taget.

Vad bör du klä ut dig till på Halloween?

Mugglare är roliga typer, och de har för vana att klä ut sig till trollfolk under en speciell kväll… Här är vi visserligen redan trollkarlar eller häxor, men det finns annat skojigt att låtsas vara i oktober…

Du tycker om att…

SITTA PÅ TOA; Du älskar toapapper men brukar ofta vara deprimerad. Därför passar du helt klart bäst som MUMIE!

TITTA SLÖTT PÅ NÅGOT; Att vara smart är inte din starka sida, men du kan grymta värre än en gris, självklart bör du vara ett TROLL!

GÅ IGENOM VÄGGAR; Antingen är du redan ett, eller så vill du bli – du är ett SPÖKE!

SKRIKA ÅT FOLK; Du ryter åt allt och alla, naturligtvis är du en VARULV!

Halloween är förstås inte komplett utan en eller ett par spökhistorier… Håll till godo!

Den försvunna jungfrun

Det fanns en gång ett litet torp, som låg långt inne i en mörk granskog. I torpet bodde en gammal man och hans älskade dotter. Mannen var gammal men klok. Han hade bara ett ben efter en fruktansvärd olycka, och måste bli omhändertagen av dottern. Mannen älskade sin dotter utöver allt annat i hela världen. Varje morgon längtade han efter att få se hennes vänliga leende, varje kväll gjorde det honom lycklig att få en kram. Dottern tyckte mycket om sin far. Men när hon blev äldre började hon se alla hans fel och brister; han var gammal och skröplig, klumpig och dum. Han ville inte göra något annat än att sitta i sin stuga. Dottern förstod sig inte på sin pappa. När hon var liten tyckte hon om att stanna hemma, men nu ville hon inte det längre. Hon ville ut, träffa andra människor, dansa och roa sig. Dottern berättade aldrig det för pappan. Hon visste att om hon lämnade hemmet skulle han kanske inte klara sig. Hon var inte så hjärtlös att hon lämnade honom åt ett sådant öde. Istället hoppades hon att hon skulle få tid att se världen efter att fadern var borta. Men det dröjde. Pappan var frisk och kry, trots sin ålder. Om det inte varit för benet hade hon inte behövt stanna hemma. Så dottern började fippla med trollformler när gubben sov. Om hon bara lyckades läka benet så skulle allt ordna sig, trodde hon… Mugglarfolk ska inte hålla på med besvärjelser och magi. De är inte skapta för det. En kväll när den gamle mannen somnat smög hans dotter in i hans rum. Hon drog fram en mycket gammal bok, som handlade om magi. Den unga kvinnan visste inte att det finns olika sorters magi. Boken hon hade handlade om svartkonster, mörk magi. Hon slog upp en sida, och läste om hur just den formeln skulle kunna läka ett fruktansvärt sår. "Min fars sår är fruktansvärt, för det håller mig bunden till den här stugan" sade hon högt, och läste formeln i mässande ton. Hon höll händerna över pappans ben, och efter en mycket lång stund märkte hon att något förändrats. Faderns snarkningar hade stannat av. Hon steg förskrämt upp, i tron att mannen var vaken. Men det stod snart klart att den mannen aldrig skulle vakna mer. Flickan grät och visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Hon avsade sig magi för all framtid, men tordes inte stanna kvar i torpet. Istället begav hon sig bort, ut i skogen. Hon hade ingen aning om vart hon var på väg, men det spelade för henne ingen roll; hon ville bara bort. Så en morgon, flera dagar efter händelsen med pappan, fann hon en stilla sjö. "Så underbart" sade hon för sig själv. "Här kan jag bada och tvätta av mig, och jag slipper minnas min far…" Hon hade helt fel. När hon gick i vattnet fångades hon genast in av de svarta själarna, ett tortyrfolk, som band henne och förde henne till det mörkaste av alla mörka vatten. Där stannade hon sedan, för evigt bunden av de mörka själarna, för evigt torterad, för evigt mindes hon pappans sista blick...

I nästa nummer kommer fler legender och sagor, se fram emot det!


	5. Chapter 5

**Skvallerspalten **som sköts av **Brown, Vane** och **Parkinson **

HAR DU HÖRT ATT…

**Neville Longbottom** ALDRIG fått godkänt i Trolldryckskonst?

**Mary Rosmer **setts strula med **Julian Park**?

**Samantha **och **Richard Norris **fick tre strafftjänster i rad hos **professor Snape**?

**Layne Fisher **slutat i Teaterklubben?

**Professor Trelawney **förutsett **Harry Potters död **fyra gånger den här veckan?

**Gregory Goyle **brukar läsa _Martin Miggs – den mystiske mugglarens äventyr_?

**Cho Chang **inte lyckades hitta kvicken under Ravenclaws förra träning?

**Derek Simmons **sjöng upp för Skolkören, men kom inte med?

**Barnvisor **är väl något vi alla kan känna igen och relatera till, men hur är det med minnet egentligen? Testa dig själv, och fyll i texten som saknas!

**Femton Fantomer **

En och två och tre fantomer,

Fyra, fem och sex fantomer,

Sju och åtta, nio fantomer,

Tio, elva, tolv fantomer.

Tretton, fjorton, femton fantomer,

Femton hemska, fula fantomer…

**Boggarten Min **

Boggarten, boggarten, lilla, lilla Boggart.

Sluta nu, sluta nu…

**Varulven i skogen **

I en mörk, mörk skog

Finns en liten varulv.

Han är väldigt dum,

Äter gärna småbarn.

Spring inte in i sko'n,

Spring inte in i sko'n…

Lösningar:

"… femton, hemska, fula fantomer – finns under era sängar!"

"… sluta nu, sluta nu - skräm mig inte snälla Boggart!"

"… Spring inte in i sko'n - då kanske du äts upp av en Varulv!"

**ANSLAGSTAVLAN**

Vaktmästare **Mr Filtch** ber om att få påminna alla elever om att magi i korridorerna är helt förbjudet. En komplett lista över förbjudna föremål och tilldragelser finns att läsa på dörren till hans kontor.

**Hufflepuffs Reserver **har flyttat onsdagsträningen till tisdag på grund av sjukdom.

**Rektor Dumbledore **skänker **två biljetter till Systrarna Spöks julkonsert **till frivilliga som vill hjälpa **madam Pomfrey **med förkylningsepidemin i dessa hektiska höstdagar.

**Laura Smith **har hittat ett ex av _**Frostiga nätter **_skriven av **Gregor Puccini**. Om du känner igen den här boken, var vänlig kontakta henne!

Så här i novembermörkret kan det vara trevligt med lite roande och spännande läsning. Därför bjuder Hoggy Nytt nu på en följetong i flera delar, skriven av Grace Stevens och Melissa Rosmer.

**Vålnad i bröllopsnatten **

Det hela började en helt vanlig dag i slutet på oktober. Natasja Black var på väg tillbaka till Ravenclawtornet efter en eftermiddag med läxor i biblioteket. Hon gick sitt femte år på Hogwarts, och lärarna gav dem väldigt mycket läxor. Det var sent, säkert några minuter efter utegångsförbudet. Korridorerna var tysta och mörka. Hennes steg klapprade mot golvet och ekot studsade mot väggarna. Hennes mörkbruna långa fläta dunkade mot ryggen. Hon ville inte erkänna att hon var rädd, men skyndade skrämt på stegen. Hon ville komma fram nu, få sova. Väskan som hängde på axeln kändes ovanligt tung.

Vad var det där? Natasja tyckte att hon hörde något. Ett svagt susande som svepte genom slottet. Nej, nu skrämde hon bara upp sig själv, vilket var helt onödigt. Hon var bara trött. Ingen fara. Hon viftade bort det, men fortsatte att gå riktigt fort. För att inte skrämma upp sig själv ännu mer gick hon igenom ryska glosor. Hennes familj kom från början från Ryssland, och hennes mor ville att hon skulle hålla liv i det ursprungliga modersmålet.

"Kosmos, muzika, lublu, tantsui…" mumlade hon för sig själv och plockade olika ord ur luften. Det hjälpte inte. Där var ljudet igen! Den här gången tyckte hon att det var tydligare. Ett svepande ljud. Liksom susande, men mycket starkare den här gången. Hon fick för sig att det var en kraftig vind som var på väg genom korridorerna, mot henne, den enda levande varelse som gick ute. Det kunde ju inte stämma, det förstod hon. En vind kunde inte ta sig igenom tjocka slottsväggar. Dessutom var hon inte den enda ute. Lärarna patrullerade korridorerna. Men om det nu ändå var så, vad var det för läskigt med en vind? Bara luft. Ingen fara.

Där hade Natasja Black väldigt fel. En vind i sig är inte farlig, men luften fungerar ofta som budbärare. Om den bär på något ont är vinden i synnerhet mycket farlig…

Nu hörde hon det igen! Det lät faktiskt som en stark vind, men hur kunde det blåsa inne i ett slott? Ett magiskt slott med magiskt skydd dessutom? Natasja hade inte långt kvar till tornet nu. Om hon skyndade sig skulle hon kanske hinna undan det där mystiska… Ljudet var nära. Nära och öronbedövande högt. Hennes blå ögon flackade nervöst runt, hon sprang genom korridoren nu. Hennes skor klapprade mot golvet, men ännu högre lät hennes bultande hjärta. Ljudet ökade otroligt nog i styrka, och så kom det, bakifrån…

Fortsättning i nästa nummer!

* * *

Som ni ser så har det blivit en del "drastiska ändringar"... :P Haha, nej, men när jag skrev den här i somras försökte jag få det att se ut mer som en skoltidning, och det har jag fortsatt med även i de följande numren :) Vad tycker ni?


	6. Chapter 6

Redaktionen får in väldigt mycket dikter, och här är ett urval från den senaste månaden;

_Vi går i skolan för att lära oss magi, _

_Vi får veta mycket om kraften som finns inuti. _

_Jag lyssnar och skriver och iakttar, _

_Men plötsligt något annat intresset fångat har. _

_Du har blont hår och ögon gröna, _

_Ditt skratt är klingande och dina former är sköna. _

_Jag stirrar och kan inte blicken från dig slita, _

_Istället för anteckningar ditt ansikte jag börjat rita. _

_Vi är här för att lära oss om magi, _

_Men den dragningskraft jag känner till dig är mycket större, believe me! _

Förälskad poet

*

_Jag fryser av saknad _

_Varför är det så? _

_Solen smeker mitt ansikte, _

_Men kan du få mig att förstå? _

_Inom mig sliter _

_Vindarna sönder mig, _

_Det regnar och är kallt. _

_Har jag gjort dig något ont? _

_Jag ber dig, _

_Förklara mig allt. _

Sårad

*

_Ingstäng bakom murar av sten, _

_Pladder får mitt huvud att spricka. _

_Vill ut på riktigt, bland blod, kött och ben, _

_Är det någon som tillsammans med mig vill sticka? _

Skoltrött

*

_Söt som socker, det var du. _

_Mycket känslig, det var du. _

_Utan tvekan min bästa vän. _

_Liten men tuff och busig. _

_Alltid redo för nya äventyr. _

_Nu har du för alltid gått ur din bur. _

_Jag saknar dig, min Smula! _

Hamsterkärlek

*

_I min fantasi är det alltid vi. _

_Du är en vän och jag är en hund. _

_Du är en tavla och jag är en ram. _

_Du är en pensel och jag är färg. _

_Synd att du i verkligheten är så bitchig! _

Ovän

*

… och nya ordspråk och citat…

"Om en katt alltid blir en hund, vad skulle en människa bli då? Finnigan?"

"Eh… En jätte?"

**Prof. McGonagall** och **Seamus Finnigan**

*****

"… Inte för att jag inte menade det jag sa, men alltså, jag menade det ju inte så som jag sa det…"

Ja, vad menade du egentligen, **Robert Gifford**?

*

"Ibland behövs det bara lite blommor för att bli glad!"

*

Grace Stevens och Melissa Rosmer tackar hjärtligt för alla kommentarer som kommit in efter första delen av Hoggy Nytts nya följetong. Här kommer den efterlängtade del två;

**Vålnad i bröllopsnatten**

Natasja kände hur någonting iskallt for genom henne. Inte som ett spöke, utan mer som om hon gått till att vara en handduk, och hängde ute i en orkan. Hon kände också hur hon tappade fotfästet, hur hon snubblade och föll, hur hon såg korridoren och ett vitt skimmer på sned, och slutligen hur ont hon fick i huvudet. Hon hörde smällen när hon brakade ned i stengolvet, sedan blev allt svart.

Mörker. Förvirring. Huvudvärk. Och så plötsligt ljus. Ett bländande, vitt sken som lyste henne i ögonen. Solen? En mäktig trollformel? Natasja kisade mot det ljusa som kom emot henne. Hon förstod inte vad det var. Hon kunde inte se något annat. Hennes hjärna verkade seg, jobbade långsamt. Hon hade väldigt ont i huvudet. Någon minut senare kunde hon se konturerna av något fyrkantigt. Något fyrkantigt med sträck i. Hon verkade ligga på något mjukt… Det tog henne ännu någon minut innan hennes hjärna värmt upp så pass mycket att hon förstod att hon var i sjukhusflygeln. Det ljusa var solen som sken in genom de stora, fyrkantiga fönstrerna och hon låg i en säng med fluffiga lakan. Aha.

"Så, vännen, hur mår du?" hördes en mjuk röst bredvid henne. Natasja hoppade till. Det var väl väldigt onödigt i alla fall att tala så högt? Hon blundade skrämt.

"Jag har huvudvärk" viskade hon försiktigt. Kvinnan bredvid henne muttrade något (fortfarande alldeles onödigt högt) och började röra på sig. Efter ett par minuter var hon tillbaka med ett glas och en flaska.

"Medicin?" viskade Natasja frågande. Sjuksystern nickade, och höll fram ett glas med en blå dryck. Så konstigt, tyckte Natasja, med blå medicin, men svalde alltihop på en gång. Det smakade inte särskilt mycket, men luktade svagt av citrusfrukter. Det förstod hon inte heller, hur något som var blått kunde lukta citrus. Konstigt. Men det var väl så med magi… Magi? Just det! Var inte hon magisk, på något vis? Natasjas hjärna gick på högvarv medan hon sakta återfick minnet och medvetandet. Sjuksystern satte en frukostbricka på hennes mage och fluffade till hennes kuddar. Hon var ensam patiens hos systern idag. Sakta och fundersamt knaprade hon på lite rostat bröd. Lektioner i magi, skola, hem, familj… Efter ytterligare en kvart var den vanliga Natasja Black tillbaka, och hon kom ihåg allt hon kommit ihåg innan… Innan den där natten.

Hon åt klart sin frukost och vände sig sedan mot systern. Hon hade inte ont i huvudet längre, och talade i vanlig samtalston.

"Hur länge har jag varit här?" Svaret var chockande. Hon var beredd på något dygn, men inte mer.

"En vecka?!" Natasja var upprörd. Om hon bara spräckt skallen när hon föll, varför hade sjuksystern hållit henne kvar en hel vecka? Natasja tittade upprört på systern. Visste hon hur jobbigt det var att gå femte året? Visste hon hur mycket läxor de fick? Hur viktig varje lektion var? Hur mycket hon missat? Hade hon någon aning om hur svårt det skulle bli att ta igen allt det? Visste hon det?

"Ja, du har varit här en vecka, lilla vän. Vi har kämpat mycket med dig. Vi var rädda att förlora dig" svarade sjuksystern tyst. Hon verkade sorgsen, och Natasja veknade.

"Var… Var det inte bara en spräckt skalle?" frågade hon. Systern skakade på huvudet. Onej. Det hade varit så mycket mer. Natasja Black hade varit nära döden, sa hon. Hon kunde skatta sig lycklig som mådde så bra nu. Visst hade hon haft en spräckt skalle, men det hade inte varit det stora problemet. Hon hade haft ett _märke. _Hon hade varit _förföljd. _Hon hade till och med varit _genomblåst. _Natasja stirrade på sjuksystern. Genomblåst? Märke? Vad betydde allt det? Sjuksysterns oroliga blick blev lite för mycket, och Natasja tittade ned i täcket.

"Ojdå…" mumlade hon. Hon förstod ingenting av vad systern just sagt. Nu ville hon bara här ifrån. "Ehm… Får jag gå nu?" Systern tittade på henne, som om hon letade efter en reaktion till det hon just berättat. Men eftersom Natasja inte visste vad hon menade, var det lite svårt att veta hur hon skulle reagera.

"… Javisst. Ta ett glas till mot huvudvärken, sen kan du gå" svarade sjuksystern, och Natasja gjorde snabbt som hon blev tillsagd. Det var en stor lättnad att få lämna sjukhusflygeln. Men nu måste hon få veta…

Fortsättning i nästa nummer…

*

**Skvallerspalten **som sköts av **Brown, Vane **och** Parkinson**

HAR DU HÖRT ATT…

**Leoman Doyle **fick U på sin senaste Förvandlingsuppsats?

**Luna Lovegood **setts gå barfota igen och läsa _Hört och Sett _på sned?

**Eleonora Fairwether **inte fick gå ut med **Jason Morgan **för sin pappa?

**Colin Creevey **gjort en egen tidning, som bara handlar om **Harry Potter**?

**Simon Isaacs **och **Julian Park **duellerat om vem som för tillfället äger **Mary Rosmers **lättfångade hjärta?

**Ernie McMillians **farfar gått bort?

**Susan Bones **misslyckades med att förvandla sin pungråtta under en Förvandlingskonstlektion, och fick **tio minuspoäng **av** professor McGonagall**?

Det går ett rykte om att **Melissa Rosmer **förföljs av **Samantha Davis **per brev?

*

I nästa nummer väntar en **intervju med rektor Dumbledore**, och Redaktionen vill gärna få in **era frågor** för att ni ska få ut så mycket av intervjun som möjligt. **Vad vill ni veta om vår rektor? **


	7. Chapter 7

**EXKLUSIVT! INTERVJU MED REKTOR DUMBLEDORE!**

Redaktionens modiga chefredaktör, Grace Stevens, har i dagarna haft flera möten med vår allas favoritrektor, Albus Dumbledore, och förutom en exklusiv intervju med alla de frågor ingen tidigare vågat ställa besvarade, ger hon oss ett Dumbledore-alfabet, a-ö.

**A** Albus, förnamnet på den mäktigaste trollkarlen i våra tider.

**B **Brian, ett av hans många mellannamn.

**C **Citronisglass, ett mugglargodis rekton är mycket svag för.

**D **Dumbledore, ett gammalt släktnamn som nu oftast benäms för just denne trollkarl.

**E **Elevhem, Dumbledore gick i Gryffindor som elev.

**F **Förvandlingskonst, ämnet rektorn undervisade i då han fortfarande var rödblond.

**G **Gammal? Rektorn är mellan åttio och hundra år, mer än så vill han inte säga.

**H **Husdjur, professorn har en fågel Fenix som heter Phawkes.

**I **Ilsken blir inte professorn särskilt ofta.

**J **Japan, rektorn bodde i Japan i två år när han slutade skolan.

**K **Kendra, rektorns mors namn.

**L **Latin, professorn kan språket flytande och läser gärna böcker på latin.

**M **Mångsidig, rektorn har god kontakt och förståelse även för mugglarnas värld.

**N **Nära vänner, rektorn har fortfarande kontakt med flera av sina gamla klasskamrater från tiden som elev på skolan.

**O **Ond magi är inget för rektorn, han är en svuren fiende till allt ont.

**P **Percival, ett annat av professorns andranamn.

**Q **Quliga förqortningar och ord... Om rektorn har tråkigt byter han ibland ut alla k:n till q!

**R **Rektor, Dumbledore fick ta posten efter att den före detta kollegan professor Dippet gått bort.

**S **Skämt, rektorn kan många roande skämt, som han bland drar för lärarna på något möte.

**T **Trolldomsminister, många ville att vår rektor skulle ta över posten under förra valet, men rektorn tackade nej och stannade hellre på skolan.

**U **Udda smakkombinationer är något rektorn är känd för, till exempel tycker han om te med chokladsmak och blåbärsköttbullar.

**V **Vis, rektorn har en mycket skarp hjärna och kunskap om många saker.

**W **Wulfric, ännu ett mellannamn.

**X **Xylofon, ett instrument rektorn velat spela om han varit musikalisk.

**Y **Ytlig var professorn som ung, men nu är han inte intresserad av sådant längre.

**Z **Zombie, som liten hade han en dröm om att fånga alla zombier i hela världen…

**Å **Åska, ett naturfenomen rektorn alltid varit fascinerad av.

**Ä **Äldst, rektorn har en lillebror som heter Aberforth.

**Ö **Över förväntan var aldrig aktuellt som betyg; han skulle alltid ha det allra högsta!

**Nå, rektor Dumbledore, hur kommer det sig att du valde att arbeta på skolan från början?**

Jag har alltid tyckt om Hogwarts, och för en som kan väldigt mycket finns det ingenting finare än att kunna föra det vidare till andra.

**Du undervisade i Förvandlingskonst, hur kommer det sig att du valde just det ämnet? **

Jag har alltid varit fascinerad av olika förvandlingar och det var mitt älsklingsämne när jag själv gick i skolan, så det blev naturligt att undervisa det.

**Vad var det bästa med att vara lärare? **

Att kunna förklara saker för elever och se dem göra stora framsteg.

**Vad är det bästa med att vara rektor? **

Att kunna förbättra skolan och se hur den och dess elever och personal utvecklas.

**Har du något särskilt minne från din tid som elev här på Hogwarts? **

Åh, jag har många minnen… Jag minns den första julen jag firade här, mitt tredje år, då jag kom ner allra först till frukosten på juldagsmorgonen i Stora Salen, och såg hur vackert allt var pyntat, och hur gott maten doftade… Det var den första gången jag verkligen kände mig tacksam över att få gå här och läsa magi, det var ett så magiskt ögonblick.

**Hade du något hatämne som elev? **

Åh, nja, inte hatämne direkt… Jag tyckte väldigt mycket om astronomi, men jag hade svårt för att hålla mig vaken under nätterna, så just det gillade jag väl inte precis…

**Vad ville du bli som elev? Var det lärare, eller hade du andra drömmar? **

Nej, att bli professor var väl ingens dröm direkt, även om jag snuddade vid tanken ett par gånger… Men jag var väldigt lockad av zombier när jag var liten, och drömde om att resa runt världen som zombiejägare… Men det var innan jag kom till Hogwarts.

**Hade du många vänner på skolan eller var du en enstöring? **

Åh, jag hade ett par riktigt goda vänner och många fler i bekantskapskretsen, det var många där som var väldigt trevliga och roliga att umgås med.

**Har du någon kontakt med dem nu? **

Med ett par stycken, men inte med så många andra, är jag rädd…

**Kan du berätta något om ditt kärleksliv här på Hogwarts? **

Ja visst kan jag det; det var väldigt lamt. För mig hände det officiellt ingenting.

'**Officiellt'? Inofficiellt då? **

Inofficiellt hände det kanske lite mer… Men det är ju bara inofficiellt, så det ska man ju inte bry sig om, inte sant miss Stevens?

**Du har blivit tillfrågad om posten som Trolldomsminister två gånger, men avböjt, hur kommer det sig? **

Faktum är att jag blivit frågad hela tre gånger, men ja, som sagt, jag har inte velat ta det steget. Jag trivs bättre här på Hogwarts, och vill nog inte riktigt lämna skolan, inte ens för Ministeriet.

**Du har flera lustiga föremål här på ditt kontor, vill du berätta lite om dem? **

Oja, här har vi många fina saker. Många av dem är gåvor som varje rektor har till sitt förfogande, andra har jag själv skaffat mig. Mycket av det här hjälper mig att gå igenom olika händelser och får mig att se klarare på vissa punkter.

**En avslutande fråga, som många av våra läsare undrat över – vad gör du på sommarloven? **

Jag brukar faktiskt turista i olika länder, senast var jag på Menorca och innan dess i Ryssland, nästa sommar väntar Kongo. Förvånad? Bara den som är riktigt dum tror sig veta allt!

**Grace och resten av redaktionen tackar rektorn och er läsare för era frågor! **

*****

**Skvallerspalten **som sköts av **Brown**, **Vane** och **Parkinson**

HAR DU HÖRT ATT…

**Meredith Jones **är GRAVID?

**Kristen Liu **skickat kärleksbrev till **Vincent Crabbe**?

**Fred **och **George Weasley **setts med **rosa** respektive **lila hår**?

**Bianca O'Greys **försökte komma in i **Ravenclaws uppehållsrum **i jakt på sin kärlek **Robert Yorkie**?

**Cho Chang **nobbade **Roger Davis **när han bjöd ut henne?

**Alan Norris **skrivit en egen bok som han snart vill sälja till andra elever, _Ingen annan än Alan_?

**Cormac McLaggen **föll av sin kvast och bröt handleden i torsdags?

**Padma Patil **dumpat **Nigel Charu **för **Charlie Williams**?

*

**Vålnad i bröllopsnatten**

Natasja gick snabbt ut från sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade varit där förut och fötterna och benen gick den invanda vägen, men medvetandet var någon annanstans. Vad var det nu sjuksystern sagt? Hon hade haft ett _märke, _varit _genomblåst _och _förföljd… _Vad betydde allt det? Var skulle hon få reda på det? Hon måste väl börja på biblioteket, förstås, även om hon drog sig lite för att gå mellan biblioteket och uppehållsrummet nu. Men allra först måste hon till sovsalen och byta om, sedan ta reda på vad som gällde nu. Natasja hade haft så bråttom från sjukhusflygeln att on helt glömt fråga vad det var för dag och vad klockan var. Men när hon gick i entrén hörde hon det vanliga frukostslamret från Stora Salen, och förstod att klockan antagligen var mellan sju och nio. Om hon skyndade sig upp till sovsalen borde hon hinna i tid till första lektionen, och däremellan kunde hon snygga till sig utan att behöva stressa. Perfekt.

Natasja hade varit säker på att alla hennes lärare skulle ge henne minuspoäng och tonvis med läxor, men till hennes stora förvåning blev det inte mycket alls av den varan. De verkade alla titta lite extra på henne, och sa att "det här gick vi igenom när du var borta" men det var mer "du kan väl titta på det om du hinner" inte "gör det här, det här och det här". Det gjorde Natasja väldigt förbryllad. Hennes klasskamrater hälsade henne i alla fall välkommen tillbaka med öppna armar. Hela dagen fick hon kommentarer som "Oj, var har du varit?", "Kollade du servicen i systerns lya?" och "Skönt att du är tillbaka, jag misslyckades totalt med min förra formeluppsats". Dessa båda olika bemötanden från omgivningen sa henne två saker; personalen på skolan visste vad som hänt (och verkade tycka synd om henne) – eleverna gjorde det inte.

Efter sista lektionen smet hon utmattad iväg till biblioteket. Hon var väldigt trött efter all den vanliga stressen och alla höga ljud och pratglada personer. Kanske hade hon inte hämtat sig helt från vad som nu hänt henne den där kvällen.

Ja, vad var det nu som hänt henne? Det måste hon försöka ta reda på. Hon ville inte fråga den vänlige bibliotekarien om hjälp, men samtidigt hade hon inte minsta aning om vad hon borde leta efter. Hon suckade. Kanske skulle hon komma tillbaka imorgon och börja gå igenom hyllorna, en efter en… Hon valde att börja vid hyllorna om olika sjukdomar och magiska åkommor, men det skulle ta lång tid…

Fortsättning i nästa nummer!

* * *

Är det någon som vet hur gammal professor Dumbledore blir? Jag hittar det faktiskt inte..! :S


End file.
